If I Survive Kiss Me
by ali-chan229
Summary: I hate summeries....this is a KakashiXoc and a cross over with Rouroni Kenshin. Well, if you like Kakashi you should read it.
1. Chapter 1: Winter on the Streets

**Disclaimer: I do not own any furture animes thay may be put in this story except for me, of course. I hope I own me**

**Chapter 1: Winter on the streets.**

You began on a cold winters night in late December. Christmas had just passed and you had nowere to stay. You got a temperary home on christmas eve, but on christmas day you were on your way again. You had been living on the street since you were 19. You were now 24. A light sprinkle of snow was starting to fall. The white flakes show brightly in your dark brown hair. You shivered in your black jacket and light shirt. You wear jeans that are a little too big for you so they dampen while dragging in the little snow on the road. You wrap your arms around you body trying to keep the warmth within you. You zip you jacket up and keep walking. You had been walking like this for about a week now. You have 25 cents left in you pocket wich is enough for a bag of chips of some sort. Your stomach rumbles and you are tempted to go to the Deli accross the street. It is almost closing time so you dash accross the road nearly becoming roadkill in the process. When you get there, you run in. "i'm sorry mam, we're closing right now you will have to come back tomarow." says a man behind the counter. You pull your last quarter out of your pocket and place it loudly on the counter and you grab a bag of chips. "Well...uh...Hey!" says the store man, but you just keep walking. You crack open the bag and have a chip. The 1 peice of food makes your stamach want 50 more bags. You decide it may not have been a good idea to eat. But you keep eating untill the bag is done. You eat all the crumbs and throw the bag into a trashcan at the end of the sidewalk. You then keep walking. noticing that you are still hungry. you keep on wlaking untill you come to a bush. You sit behind the bush and hug your knees. By now the snow is about an eighth of an inch high and still coming down. Your hair is wet from the snow melting in your hair. You then lie down and go to sleep.

Sorry this is so short. I just started writing it...But in the future...they **_WILL _** be longer. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2: Walking through the past

**Disclaimer: I really havn't talked about anything That i don't own yet...but for the future, I do not own Naruto, or Rouroni Kenshin. Sadly... :(**

**Chapter 2: Walking through the past**

You wake up to the sound of cars and people walking down the road. You streach and sit up. You feel a little dizzy. But it soon leaves you and you stand up. it had stopped snowing and you brushed the snow out of your hair. You keep on walking. Over the day your throat becomes soar and you look around for a source of water. You come to a park where there is an abandoned water bottle. You pick it up and drink what is left inside it. Then you throw it back onto the bench where you had found it. You then keep walking. You see that you are entering another city. You walk past the sign. This city doesn't seam very populated and about every so often a car would go by and a person would walk by, but it seamed like a city that was once popular because there were many places to go into like shops and resturants, but nobody was in them. they all had bars on the windows and doors and didn't look like they had been opened in years. You came into a neighborhood where little 3 story houses were. Maybe I should stay around here." you think. "Its so quiet, i don't think i'll be seen." You go around the little block you were near. Now it was about 6. Dinner time for normal familys, but you had no money, or dinner. You keep walking along the slushy streets and past many tall, old trees. This must be an old neighborhood. you think to yourself. You find an aly between 2 buildings and sit. There is a thermometer outside someones window, from where you were you read, 30 degrees F. Just thinking about the temperture made you feel even colder. You tried to zip you already zipped jacket up more, but it was as high as it would go. You went into a corner and tried to sleep off your hunger. But you kept waking up in the night. You woke up just before sunrise with a bad headach. You felt terible. Your throat hurt and your head ached, and you felt lousy. You never had a great life, but before your parents died, at least it was better. You wern't an outcast, you wern't treated like dirt. It made you angry just thinking about the people you knew in your life. Nobody, not even your parents had really cared about you. You were worthless. Your one hope was getting to a place where other people like you were. That was what the other children said, even your grandparents, and your parants. You were always said to be the kid with no parents. So everybody had to be nice to you. You hated being pittied!. Hated it. People would say hi to you as if you were retarded, as if you couldn't understand. But it wasn't all there fault. The adults in there life told them you were different. Told them to treat you nicely. But you didn't return the happy-go-lucky attitude they gave you. You got into fights frequently. You were expelled from 2 schools.Your parents only cared that you were nromal. but they made you un normal. Your grandparents didn't give a damn about you. They didn't like your family. They were on your mom's side. They hated your dad deeply. They wanted your mother to had married someone with a lot of money. But instead she maried a drugadict. and they seamed to think the whole family were drugadicts. When your parents died, you went to live with them and that was when your life went even worse then before. You stayed in your room for almost the whole day. It was in your room and out the door to school. Then back to your room again. You had no friends. Once you were 18 you had no money for collage, but you worked at a resturant for about a year and then it went out of buisness and you had no place to go. Not even any of the workers there would take you in. So it was on the streets. Thay was how it had been. and you were supprised you were still alive. The end will come soon. you thought...Hopefully sooner then i think.


	3. Chapter 3:you are found

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Rouroni Kenshin. Even though I wish I did... :(**

Chapter 4: you are found

Days went by and you just got worse. You were sleeping more then usual, and you felt dying when you shivered. Please...Just Let me Die. You said to yourself. You begin to cough, as you had been doing for the past 4 days. Sometimes you had trouble breathing. I can't go on like this. you found a large amount of shrubbery and sit your achy body down behind it (not wanting to be seen). You curl up and rethink your life. You feel a tear stream down your face and hit the cold ground below you. This is the first time you had cried since you were 6 or seven. Crying had almost always gotten you in trouble. So you stopped after your parents had yelled at you for being unworthy of life. You then feel a light sprinkle of snow on your shaking body. Not now you thought. You thought of going somewhere where there was shelter from the snow. You tried to lift yourself off the ground but you are too weak. So you just drop and fall out of it. You were still conscious, but your eyes were shut and you could barely move.  
Footsteps came running down the street where the bushes that you are laying behind are. You open your eyes a slit to see a blurry, orange figure with yellow on the top come next to you. You shut your eyes again. hopefully it will go away you thought. "Are you hiding from Sasuke too?" asked the blur. You found yourself too weak to answer. The blur pokes your shoulder. But you didn't move. "It's a dead person!" shouted the bur and ran out and hugged a boy who had black hair and was wearing a blue shirt and tan pants. "Get off me you loser." said the boy. "But Sasuke! There's a dead person behind the bushes!" said the blur. "dumb ass! that's a hobo." said the boy called Sasuke. You heard the footsteps running away from you.  
"Kakashi sensei! There's a dead person behind the bushes!" shouts the orange blur. "I think you used up too much chokura...Are you sure your not hallucinating Naruto?" asked Kakashi. Kakashi was a man with silver spiky hair, which was slanted. He also wore a blue mask that covers the bottom of his face. His left eye is also covered by his blue headband. "I am not hallucinating!" shouted Naruto dancing around with frustration. Kakashi took out his copy of Make out Paradise and begins to read. "Is that all you can do! Read your stupid henti book?" shouts Naruto frustration getting the better of him. "I like to think of it as sophisticated men's literature. And no, that isn't all I can do." said Kakashi so calmly that it makes Naruto angry. A pink haired girl walks alongside Kakashi. "Sakura You'll believe me won't you?" shouts Naruto. "What do you think?" asks Sakura sarcastically. "Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr..." says Naruto angrily. Kakashi and Sakura keep walking. Naruto runs up to the bushes wear Sasuke is waiting and were you are laying behind. He pears over to see you still laying there in the snow. Naruto rubs his blue eyes and looks back at you. "Its dead!" says Naruto in horror. Kakashi keeps his slow calm pace, but Sakura runs up to Naruto to strangle him. "SHUT UP NARUTO!" Shouts Sakura. Then her eyes fall on you. "Oh god...I think she is dead..." said Sakura." Probably on drugs..." said Sasuke. "Then Sakura's eyes go to Sasuke." Yeaaaaaaaa..." she says dreamily. When Kakashi arrives his lazy eye widens. "What a sight..." he says." Sure looks like a hobo, but that's no reason to leave her there." said Kakashi looking at Sasuke. Who shrugs off Kakashi glare. Kakashi goes behind the tall bushes and squats down next to you. "Is she alive?" asks Sakura. "That is what I am trying to find out."

She's got a pulse." says Kakashi sounding happy. "But she's barely breathing." "What will we do?" asks Sakura. "You three can walk back on your own, i presume...?" asks Kakashi expecting the answer, _Yes_. "Well, i don't know about Naruto, but Sasuke and I can. "Heeeeeeey! I can walk on my own!" says Naruto strutting a few strides before Sasuke. "Well obviously he can." says Kakashi while picking you up. You notice that you are being lifted. You try to push away whatever is carrying you, but it turns out you only manage to twitch your arm towards Kakashi. You open your eyes a bit but only enough to see a grey blur above you. You figure it no use to fight Kakashi. "She's shaking..." says Kakashi. "Well, I better get back home" says Kakashi. Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura start walking back the way they were headed in the first place and they soon disappear behind a corner. "So, who are you?" asks Kakashi. But you don't answer. "I see." says Kakashi as if he thought you could hear him. He walks swiftly, with your light body in his arms. You are very underweight for your height and he knows it. Kakashi walks until he comes to a small brick building, one of the 3 story ones you passed while on walking. He unlatches the gate outside it and goes to what looks like a basement. He takes some keys out of his pocket and unlocks the door to the apartment. In side there is a medium sized room, with a fairly large TV and speakers. There is a leather couch that Kakashi lays you on before getting some blankets. When he arrives back with a large pile of blankets there is a tall man standing by the couch. "Why did you put a hobo on the couch?" asks the tall man. "Because unlike you, I'm considerate of others." says Kakashi plainly. "What's wrong with her?" asks he man. "She looks sorta dead." "That is what I am going to try and find out." says Kakashi, coming closer to the couch. He lays all of the blankets on you. Kakashi runs into the small bathroom in the apartment and grabs a thermometer out of the cabinet and shakes it wildly before running back into the living room and placing it under your tongue. "Think she'll be okay?" asks the man, trying to sound like he cared. "We won't know until we get some more clues as to what is wrong with her." says Kakashi as if the man could only understand him if he talked slowly. A minute or two went by and Kakashi took the thermometer out of your moth and held it up to the light. "Holy shit..." said Kakashi under his breath, he meant to say it to himself but instead he said it loud enough for the man to hear him. "What?" asked the man. "104.3" says Kakashi shaking the thermometer and putting it back in the case and setting it beside the couch. "We have to take her to a doctor, Sano..." says Kakashi says to the man. "We can't afford something like that!" said Sano. Kakashi sighed. "What do you think is wrong with her?" asks Sano sounding interested. "Judging by the fever, conditions she was in, and how she's breathing like that, I'd say pneumonia." "We'll have to find some way to make her better." says Kakashi. "I think I'll call you Dr. K from now on." says Sano sarcastically. "Sano?" asks Kakashi. "Yea?" answers Sano. "Are you still friends with that Black Market guy?" asks Kakashi. "Yea...Why?" asks Sano suspiciously. "Well...I thought maybe he could get something" Kakashi is cut off by Sano. "Oh, no...They don't sell medicine...they sell more like old poisons and junk like that." "Can you at least try?" asks Kakashi. "Yea, but you are gonna have to talk to him." says Sano. "Fine." says Kakashi.

Later That Night

"Can you call now?" asks Kakashi. Sano gets up from the big arm chair he was watching TV in and walks lazily to the telephone. He dials a number and asks for, Clerk 764. "Hey! its Sano. Look, I was wondering if you could o me a favor, well actually my room mate a favor." asks Sano casually. "Hold on..." says Sano walking towards Kakashi. Kakahsi takes the phone and puts it to his ear. "Hello? Mr. 764." I was wondering if you had any medicine..."

"Fake Medicine? Or Real medicine?" asks the man.

"Real..." says Kakashi.

"Oh, Yes." says the man. "We have tons of it."

"Do you have anything for pneumonia?" asks Kakashi.  
"Ohhhhhhhhh. Yes. we have 1.But pneumonia medicine isn't usually wanted from the Black market.So it's a fairy low price." says the man.

"And how high islow?" asks Kakashi, his usually lazy eye widening.

"$70." says the man.

"Can you hould on?" asks Kakashi.

"Certainly." says the man.

Kakahsi puts his hand over the speaker and says to Sano. "Were on earth are we going to get 70 dolors?"

"Just tell him ok!" says Sano from accros the room.

Kakashi gets back on the phone. "We'll take it" he says.

"Good. Now if you don't mind I would like Sano back." says the man.

"Yes, yes,..." says Sano.

"How long will it take it to get here?" asks Sano.

"2 buisness days." says the man.

"I don't think we can wait that long." says Sano glancing at the couch.

"If that's too long you come get it." says The man.

"Ok, well can you hold it for us?" asks Sano.

"Of caurse." says the man and he hangs up.

"What did he say?" asks Kakashi. "He said that it will take 2 days for it to get here." says Sano. "But" starts Kakashi. "Unless you want to go get it." says Sano. "I guess I'll have to." says Kakashi. Sano runs into his room and comes out with a black credit card. "When you get there, show this to them. They'll give it to you free." says Sano. "Thats conviniant." says Kakashi taking the credit card. "When do they close?" asked Kakashi. "I think...10 or 10:30." said Sano. Kakashi looks at the clock on the shelf in the room. it said, 8:58. "How far away is it?" asked Kakashi. "A couple miles." says Sano. Sano runs into his room and grabs a map. He returns and gives it to Kakashi. "That is how you can get there." Says Sano. Kakashi glances at the map and nods. He puts the map and the credit card in his pocket and leaves thanking Sano on the way out. Kakashi runs a little while and comes to a boat dock. He takes out the map and looks at it. Take a boat to the other side of the River. it said on the map. Kakashi puts the map back in his pocket and take out what money is left in his pocket. He pulls out just enough to pay the man that drives the boat. He went over to a man and said, "I need to get accross the River." "The man nodds and points to what looks like an old boat. Kakashi gets in slowly and the man gets in after. When the riverbank is in arms length Kakashi pays the man and jumps out thanking him. Kakashi glances at the map one more time and keeps walking. It says to go streight untill you hit a private property sign and then go left until you hit a big building. Kakashi did as the map said and he soon found himself infront of a large building. He looked at the map agian and it said that he had to go under the building. went down some stairs that looked like they were for workers that put boxes in and out of the building. When he got down, the place was covered in cobwebs and dust. There was a door that led to another room. The door was old and looked somewat medevil. Kakashi aproached the door slowly. He gripped the knob and twisted. The door creeked open an there was a counter with a man in the window. The man's face was in shadows but Kakashi saw that he was wearing a suit. Kakashi walked up to the counter and the man pushes a minilla envelope out from under the window. Kakashi takes the envelope just before the metal plating covering the window shut with a loud clank. How the hell could medicine fit in here?Kakashi asked himself. He undoes the envelope and looks in. There are 2 sheets of paper inside. One is white and one is yellow. Kakshi stairs at them for about 30 sec. untill realizing that they are prescriptions. At the top there are a bunch of medical tearms. and on the bottom, there is a signarture by a "doctor". Kakashi begins running. He takes the exact same route he did to get there. He has just enough money to get back on the boat and get to the other side of the river. Running. He ran all the way back to the front of the house he shared with Sano, before realizing he had made a mistake. He couldn't just waltz in and make you better by giving you the prescription. He had to get to the Pharmacy. He looked at the watch on his arm. It said, 5:00. The pharmacy closed at 5:15. Kakashi started running at full speed, into town. When he got there it was 5:12. He ran into the pharmacy and demanded to the man that he get the medicine. "I'm sorry sir...we're closing now.You will have to come back tomarow." said the man. "I'm sorry to bother you...But I need this medicine." said Kakashi plainly yet firimly. The man took the paper from Kakashi almost grabbing it. no need to be rude. said Kakashi under his breath. The man throws the prescription in a pile of papters and hands Kakshi a bottle of liquid with a packet of directions. Kakashi takes the bottle, thanks the man, and runs out of the store. Kakashi runs makeing sure not to drop the bottle. He is finally at his house and he bursts in the door. It took a long time, but it's here." he said.


	4. Chapter 4: Getting to know you

1**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto. Or Rouroni Kenshin. :( sadly. But I guess that's just the way the weed tumbles... :(

**Comments**: well this one is a little long. So I hope u like it. sorry I hadn't updated in a while but I'm just lazy. Sorry... :( Please review. It will make me update faster. O yes, we left off at the part when Kakashi got back w/ the medicine. first part sound sort wrong lol ha ha ha XD

How the hell am I supposed to get this into her? asked Kakashi loud enough so Sano could hear. Sano looked away from the space he was staring at and shrugged. "Well she's not totally unconscious…." said Sano. "Maybe she'll still drink the stuff," said Sano questioningly. Kakashi cocked his head to the side as if saying, "Might as well give it a try." Kakashi squats down next to you and takes a spoon out of the bowl that the soup is in. He carefully raised the spoon and poured its contents into your slightly open mouth. You feel it slither down your sore throat and into your stomach. You cough a little before swallowing it. After you don't totally choke on the first sip, Kakashi keeps repeating the act until the bowl is pretty much empty. After words he gets up and puts the bowl into the sink. He goes to sit next to Sano. Sano is in an armchair so Kakashi has to sit on the floor. "I wonder who she is?" asked Kakashi. "Probably some drug-addict hobo." said Sano. "Well, we better go to bed soon…it's late" said Kakashi heading towards his room. Sano nodded. Soon everyone was asleep, including you.

**LATER THAT NIGHT **

Kakashi awakens and can't seem to get back to sleep. He can't stop thinking about you. Sano is awakening as well when Sano shuts his door. Sano rubs his eyes. "What are you doing?" asks Sano sleepily. "Checking on her," Said Kakashi walking down the hall to where you lay. You are soaking wet. Your hair is plastered to your head and Kakashi can see that. He brushes the hair out of your eyes and wipes your forehead with his hand. "Her fever's breaking already." said Kakashi. "But she's shivering..." said Sano. "How is she sweating?" "That's what you do when you're sick," said Kakashi. Sano doesn't look surprised. After about 3 minutes, Kakashi and Sano both return to their beds and go back to sleep. In the morning Sano goes out to breakfast like he usually does and Kakashi waits a little while before meeting Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke at the street corner of his house. Before he leaves, he looks at you one last time. He doesn't really feel comfortable leaving you at his house alone, while you've got pneumonia, but he figures he can't help it but he can be a little bit late to Naruto and the gang.

Kakashi got home and found Sano was still out. You were still lying on the couch. Kakashi makes himself dinner and puts a little of what he made in the fridge for when Sano got home. He then went into his room and fetched the small bottle your medicine came in. He heated up some soup and put some of the medicine inside. He walked over to the couch where you lay sort of asleep and breathing lightly. Kakashi did what he did the night before and washed out the bowl then turned to the T.V. Sano came home shortly after.

** 5 DaYs LaTeR **

You begin to hear voices in the far off distance. They don't sound happy or sad. They don't sound threatening or nice. They just are there. But you begin to hear them louder and closer. You didn't really think about them, until now. You feel your eyes flickering, and blurry lights and shapes. As hours go by, the shapes begin to sharpen and you can tell that they are people. You try to get a better angle but you find your body is stiff and it is hard to move. Then after another couple of hours you open your eyes a slit to see a curious looking man hovering over you. "Your awake..." says the man. "Hold on. Dr. K. Will be out in a moment," said the man. "Not knowing a thinking about what he is saying you work on moving around. Sano goes and knocks on the bathroom door. "Dr. K. Your patient has awakened." There is a loud Flush and Kakashi arrives at the side of the couch. "Where am I?" you manage to ask in a weak voice. "Your in my house," says Kakashi plainly with a bit of excitement in his voice. "How the hell did I get here?" you ask trying to stretch. "I brought you here," Kakashi says as if it were obvious. "Why did you do it?" you ask. "What was I supposed to do? Leave you out in the snow to die?" He asks. You look at him like he's crazy, you had no idea that people would do that for you. "Why?" you ask him somewhat pleadingly. "?" Kakashi mutters to himself.

"Why did you do this?" you ask him again. "I just told you. Wouldn't it be the right thing to do?" he asks. The right thing the words flash through your head. What was the right thing to do? How did he know that saving you would be the right thing? How? The word "How" escaped your lips and Kakashi went into a long description about how he found you behind the bushes. Of course you weren't really listening but you got the main part of the story. Kakashi looked at you after telling the story and you look up at him. Your face has a perplexed look on it. "I still don't understand why you're so confused," says Kakashi. "Well... I guess I understand," you say. You could only think of one thing to say. "Thank you," you tell him. "Your welcome." says Kakashi.

You couldn't think of a reason for him saving you like that. Was it because he pitied you? You couldn't come up with another reason. You had so many questions for him but you were too nervous to ask him.

**5 days Later **

As days went by, you got stronger. Kakashi eventually noticed that you were pretty much ok. Then 11th day of being with him he decided it was time for you to get off the couch. He got in front of you and held his hand out and you took it. He helped you to your feet. At first you were dizzy but then you got your balance and began to walk. You were still had a big problem with malnutrition and your size Small shirt looked huge on you. Kakashi noticed but knew better then to comment on a woman's weight. It took you a long time to begin trusting Kakashi. He was so nice to you but your past was so vivid in your mind you knew not to get too attached to anyone. One day he decided to take you to meet Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura. "Hey!" Kakashi said calling your from across the room. "You wanna come today?" he asks. "Ok," you say not really knowing what you are doing. You feel a little calmer around Kakashi. Kakashi held off the questions during your recovery time. I've got to find out more about her, thought Kakashi.

** FLASHBACK **

Sano: You should really find out more about her. I mean, what if she's a criminal or something? Or what if she is a drug addict. Kakashi: I don't think she's a drug addict Sano. I really don't, but she could be a criminal. You are worrying too much. What's wrong with you Sano? You never worry. Sano: Sano walks away

** END FLASHBACK **

You put on your light Jacket and warn tennis shoes. "You sure you're not going to be cold in that?" asks Kakashi.

"I'm fine. Thanks though," you say. You get up from tying your shoes and walk out the door with Kakashi. Then the questions come.

"So... Where are you from?" asks Kakashi. "Well...uhhhhhhhh..." I can't lie to him, you think to yourself. You decide to tell him some things. "A city." you say. "I see." says Kakashi. "A long way from here." you add. " How'd you end up here?" asks Kakashi. "Well...I'm not really sure. I guess I just walked and wherever I stop is where I am," you say. "Well that seems like a great plan," he says. "Yea... I guess so," you say blushing slightly.

"Do you have any family?" asks Kakashi sounding sort of nervous (as nervous as Kakashi can sound) "I would hardly call them family," you say. Why the hell did I just tell him that! No one can know about my past! "I see." says Kakashi again. "Well I think their all dead," you say. "My life wasn't normal. Lets just say that," you say to him as if you wanted to end the conversation. Kakashi pressed on though. "Do you know exactly where you come from?" he asked "Not exactly. It never was really important. Not the name of the city or anything. I know that our city was sometimes called the city of sins. Outcasts went there who had been kicked out of where ever they had lived before for whatever reason." Kakashi at once knows where you are talking about but he doesn't let on. Kakashi merely nods.

"Were you born there? Or did you venture there yourself?" he asks. "Well I think I wasn't exactly born there, but I grew up there. But I once talked about it with someone in the city. She was pretty much the nicest lady in the village. She told me that when I was about a year old, my parents showed up in the town when it was small and barley populated. The city grew and people from all over came in and heard that there were not really any laws. And, well with all these bad people in the city it wasn't the best place to live. I parents weren't very reliable. They didn't really care about me. They told me I was unusual and unwanted. They told me to stay on my own and that's what I did. I don't know what they told the others in the city but they seemed to all hate me. There was something about me that they all hated. Something that all made them stare. I still don't know why." Naruto thought Kakashi. You paused to take a breath. "Seems like a complicated story." says Kakashi. You had no idea why you had just told him half of your childhood. It just all came out and you couldn't stop it. You just had to tell it to someone. "Do you have any idea why people didn't like you?" he asked. "Well I could do stuff that other kids couldn't. Like sometimes I would be able to change where I was without walking," you say. "Well we're almost there," says Kakashi changing the subject because he can tell that if you tell anymore that you might start crying. There is a faint quiver in your voice but you soon get rid of it. Thankful that Kakashi changed the subject. You find yourselves at a large brown door. "Where are we?" you ask. "You'll see. "Oh yes...And we will go get something to eat." he says. You then realize how hungry you are.

Kakashi opens the door and you cautiously walk in. There are a lot of kids. "This is a training academy," says Kakashi. "For what?" you ask. "I got to go," you say turning around. "Go. Where?" he asks grabbing your arm. You know what they are training here. You remember the headbands. The outfits. Why hadn't it clicked into your head? "Ninja." you say calmly but slight worry in your voice. "Yes," says Kakashi. "Ninja were feared and HATED in my village. They once attacked the city because there were bad people in it and all that was left were some empty houses and 2 people. Many people died. People that others cared about. "I'm sorry," said Kakashi putting his hand on your shoulder. "They're all the same," you say shaking his hand off your shoulder. Why hadn't you noticed Kakashi's headband before? "You all look the same as the pictures of the ninja's that destroyed our city. But instead of that leaf on your headband, it was a new symbol. A symbol nobody had ever seen before. I still don't know what it was called." "The symbol on this headband can mean a lot," said Kakashi. "Do I seem half bad?" he asked. "No," you say sounding defeated and feeling guilty. You walk on with him thinking about what you had told him. "Well I don't think we have many bad ninja in this room," he said. "By the way, what is your name?" he asks randomly. "Sachi," you say quickly. "Sachi," he repeated. "Well I've known you for a long time and I still didn't know. So I guess I just asked," he said. You nod and you both walk into the room.

Standing there are Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. They look straight at you when you walk in with Kakashi. It makes you feel sort of awkward but you keep walking.


End file.
